


Breakfast with Supergirl

by 5_Minute_Fics



Series: Pieces of Life [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5_Minute_Fics/pseuds/5_Minute_Fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter comes home early from his weekend visit with his dad.  Kara and Cat don't know he's there when they wake up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with Supergirl

Cat Grant woke up coughing.  And since Kara Danvers' head on Cat's shoulder, Kara woke up at the same time. Slivers of sunlight danced across the room as the morning sun snuck through cracks in the blinds. Kara rolled over and looked at the clock. "I overslept," she mumbled to Cat, who was still struggling to clear her throat.

"I'll get you some water."  Kara said, hopping out of bed and heading to the bedroom door.  "You want ice?"  Cat nodded, and Kara opened the bedroom door and headed toward the kitchen.  "You sound like you swallowed a bug," she said, raising her voice so that Cat could still hear her as she made her way to the other side of Cat's apartment.  "I used to do that all the time when I first started flying again.  One time I flew into a huge swarm of bugs and I had to use my heat vision to clear them out of the way.  It was gross."

Finding no water in the refrigerator, Kara leaned over and grabbed a bottle of water out of the cupboard.  She blew gently on the bottle until the water inside was a bit slushy.  "Freeze breath, beyotch"  Kara said cockily to the bottle, as though she had just thoroughly dominated the room-temperature water. "So, the bugs aren't so bad when you can fly above them, or fast enough to not notice, but when you have go low & slow, like when you're carrying an ambulance or -"

"Supergirl?"

Kara stopped in her tracks.  That's when she heard it. 

Another heartbeat.

Kara turned toward the family room.  There, in the opposite corner, sat Cat's youngest son.  Comic book in his lap, blank expression on his face.

"Carter!"  she said, trying to suppress her nervous laughter.

"Supergirl? What are you doing here?"

"Kara forget the water, I'm just going to make coffee."  Cat was shuffling down the hallway toward her. 

"Miss Grant!"  

"Miss Grant?" Cat repeated, as a question. 

"Mom?"  

"Carter!"  Cat smiled when she heard her son's voice.

"Kara?"  Carter asked, looking back at Supergirl.  "Kara from mom's office?" 

Kara lowered her head, and offered the bottle of water to Cat. "Here's your water, Miss Grant."  

"No need to be nervous, Kara" Cat said in a low voice, as she accepted the bottle and continued on to the kitchen. She set the bottle on the counter and held her arms out to Carter.  "You're home early sweetheart, what happened?  Are you ok?"

He jumped out of the chair and ran to his mom, and threw his arms around her.  "Dad was sick so I came home early." 

"I'm so glad!" Cat said kneeling down and returning his hug.  "I missed you so much."

"Wow you _are_ Kara!" Carter said, untangling himself from his mom's hug. "Is that my mom's shirt?"

"No!"  Kara answered, laughing, pointing at the shirt.  "Not this, no, no, this is something that I, um, I had-"

"It says 'world's best mom.'"

"Well, that's just ... something it says."  Kara said, laughing, reaching up to adjust her glasses, which she wasn't wearing.

Cat rolled her eyes.  If awkward was a superpower, no one would dare challenge Supergirl.

"Where's your suit?"  Carter was still trying to make sense of what he was seeing. "Did you mess it up in a fight? Were you saving someone?"

"I'm going to .. ."  Kara stammered, pointing to the bedroom.  "Clothes."  She hurried back to the bedroom and shut the door behind her.  She leaned against the door and took in a deep breath.  She could still hear Carter trying to make sense of the scene.

"That is definitely Kara."

"Carter - "

"AND Supergirl."

"Honey -"

"I knew it mom, I knew it! This is so awesome!"

"Let's settle down sweetheart."

"Did she spend the night? Is she hiding out here?"

Kara did her best to stop listening, but even the hard of hearing would be able to hear Carter's excited voice.  She wandered over to the bed and sat down, hands in her lap.  It was bad enough that Cat knew she was Supergirl, and now Carter knows too.  She could just imagine what Henshaw was going to say when he found out. 

"Supergirl,"  Kara said in her best Hank Henshaw voice, "you are a powerful Kryptonian trained in tactical operations.  You've battled aliens, defeated super-powered criminals, and you've carefully cultivated a secret identity for years.  And you got caught by a little boy?  How could this happen?"

"Well, Director Henshaw," she replied in her own voice.  "I was very busy explaining to my girlfriend what it is like to swallow a bug, and there he was in the living room." She covered her face with her hands. "Oh God."

"So, I'm your girlfriend then?"  

Kara looked up at Cat, who had slipped into the bedroom while Kara was talking to herself.  She ignored Cat's question, but leaned over and picked her cape up off the floor.  "I didn't bring any clothes." 

"Just find something of mine, you'll be fine."  Cat said, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"That would be weird."  

Cat raised an eyebrow.  "You think that wearing my clothes would make this weird?"

"Well he noticed the shirt right away."  

"Because he bought it for me."  Cat said, tugging on the sleeve.

"Does he really believe it's me? Kara, I mean." Kara pointed at herself. "I mean, is he convinced that I'm Supergirl?"

Cat nodded. "Yes he figured it out."

"Well, that's not good."  Kara thought they might tell Carter eventually, but this wasn't how this moment was supposed to go.

"I have some concerns that we'll have to talk about. But first, we have a bigger problem."

"Bigger?" Kara couldn't imagine what could possibly be bigger than Cat's son learning Supergirl's real identity.

Cat laughed.  "Kara, he's going to want to know why Supergirl, his hero, aka Kara, his favorite babysitter, spent the night with his mom."  

"Oh," Kara said. Cat watched with some amusement as Kara's confusion gave way to understanding. "Ohhh …. I thought ...  You don't think he … already … "

"Kara," Cat interrupted, "I will need to explain it to him, regardless of what we think he may know."

"Ok.  What would you like to tell him?"

Cat took in a deep  breath.  "Well, I suppose if you were amenable to it, we could tell him that ... we are ..."  She shrugged.  "Dating."

"Dating?"  Kara asked.  "Like, openly, dating?"

"Well not at work, Kara, we can't let it into the office -"

"No, no, of course not."   

"And it's probably better for everyone if we keep it out of the media."

Kara nodded in agreement. "So ... I spent the night here because we're dating?"  
   
"Isn't that why you spent the night?"

Kara lowered her voice. "Exclusively dating?"  

"I hope so."  Cat smiled.

"Do you think it would work?  Cat Grant and Supergirl?"

"Kara, what you need to understand is that Supergirl is a media construct.  And as much as I love your work as Supergirl, I'm not going to date someone I've named.  I want to be with you.  Kara Danvers."  Cat brushed the back of her hand against Kara's cheek.  "And I don't know exactly how this is going to work, but you and I are both pretty good at figuring things out as we go.  If we want this to work, it will work."

Kara smiled.  "I do want it to work."

"Ok.  So we will go out there, " she glanced sideways at Kara, still wearing only her t-shirt, "and explain things, and have breakfast."

Kara's phone buzzed. She picked it up and looked at the display. "It's Henshaw, I have to take this." 

A few minutes later Kara was dressed as Supergirl and ready to go. 

"Are you coming back?" 

Kara smiled. "Am I invited?"

"Just call first. I might be having the talk with Carter."

Kara gasped. "Oh my God, the talk? The _talk_ talk?"

"No, Kara, not that talk." Cat shook her head. "The Supergirl talk."

"Oh, right. Ok, gotta go." She stepped forward and kissed Cat on the lips. 

"Mom!" Carter called out from the kitchen. "Does Supergirl like pancakes?"

Kara smiled and licked her lips. "I love pancakes." She whispered.

"Tomorrow morning?" Cat asked.

"It's a date." 

"And Kara, I won't date someone who is going to break my son's heart. You will be careful out there." 

"I promise." And then she was gone. 

"Carter honey," Cat called to her son as she headed back to the kitchen. "We need to practice making pancakes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Connect with me on Tumblr @comicgirlgeek


End file.
